There is always bad blood in some families
by missmie
Summary: Masahiro has some pretty bad blood between his maternal grandparents and his mom and her siblings. What happens when Masahiro stands up to his 'grandparents'


Disclaimer: I don't own Hitorijime My Hero.

This is not anime or Manga specific

* * *

this fandom needs more fanfiction so help us out by posting your own stories

.

* * *

Masahiro just knew for a fact that Kousuke was going to kill him. Though in his defense, he didn't have any warning. He had come home to have the apartment cleaned, his mom was home looking very tense, and behind her, Masahiro saw the reason why as

his maternal grandparents stood there.

His grandparents then dragged him and his mom on a 'Family trip.' Which meant his grandparents wanted something. He barely had time to call work and tell them what had happened, his manger bless him, was understanding and just told Masahiro to call when he gets back. He called Kousuke next. Yeah, Kousuke was going to lose it as he and Masahiro had a date planned after dinner.

"Masahiro." Greeted Kousuke which made Masahiro feel terrible.

"Kousuke something came up with my family and me and my mom were kind of dragged off and I don't know when we'll be back."

"What hap-" started asking Kousuke.

"Masahiro." Scolded his grandmother hanging up the phone. "Now who are you calling?"

"I had plans with someone tonight and I was telling them I couldn't make it." Informed Masahiro. He wasn't going to tell his grandparents about Kousuke and for good reason. One glance at his mother confirmed that she was hating this. His grandparents relationship with his mom and her siblings were strained, which was lightly putting it. To his grandparents their kids weren't people but chess pieces to be used to rise in status. When Masahiro's mom became pregnant with him his grandparents tried to have her miscarry which was the final straw for her and her siblings. She and her siblings refused to put up with their parents unless necessary. After what happened to Masahiro's father his grandparents didn't even try waiting 24 hours before pushing his mom to comply with their demands which had caused a scene at the funeral. So yeah, Masahiro wasn't going to tell them about Kousuke. As the car pulled up to the airfield his grandparents immediately dragged him and his mom on the charted plane they booked. He sighed as his grandmother fussed over him. Throwing jabs at both him and his mother for not being what they thought was 'proper'.

Of course, Masahiro never told anyone, not even Kousuke about his mom's family drama. He thought after the funeral that all ties were cut with his maternal grandparents, but it seemed that he and his mom were never free from their grasp.

"Just look at your hair, and these piercings." Criticized his grandmother.

"Enough mother, leave my son alone." Snapped his mother. "Just what plot are you carrying out now?"

"Masahiro's future, we found him a fiancé." Inputted his grandfather.

"YOU WHAT?!" shrieked his mother in outrage ignoring the glares her parents sent her. "Oh, were on a freaking charter plane with no other passengers." She snapped. "You've basically kidnapped us so you can get my son married to some girl all for what, your social standing, money, power?" accused his mother.

"Well with your line of work we wanted to give Masahiro a bet-" started to say his grandmother before his mother interrupted again.

"Whose fault was that you had me blacklisted from every assistant position I was qualified for in the whole city just because I refused to marry the pompous ass 13 hours after I lost my husband!" screamed his mother. "When this plane lands I'm taking Masahiro home and getting a restraining order."

"Oh, and how will you get home? We are flying across Japan and I doubt your job allows you the money to get back." Smirked his grandfather to which his mother pulled Masahiro to her.

"We'll find a way. I'm sure anyone of my siblings will help. Maybe even the police after all you basically kidnapped me and my son."

"This is for Masahiro." Vilified his grandmother.

"No this is for you." Snapped his mother. "I refuse to have my son suffer at your hands as me and my siblings did."

"Mom." Spoke up Masahiro and his mom looked at him as their eyes exchanged a silence reassurance and his mother stepped back. Masahiro faced his grandparents standing tall and locking eyes with them as if he was facing off against a pair of wild animals which wasn't that far off.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time and money but I already have a fiancé."

"WHAT?!" shrieked his grandmother in outrage. "BREAK IT OFF, RIGHT NOW!"

"No." argued Masahiro and before anyone could react Masahiro was socked in the face by his grandmother her ring cutting him across the face and his mother screamed as the force sent Masahiro to the floor where his grandmother kicked his ribs just as the co-pilot came to see what the commotion was just as a crack was heard.

"You little bastard." Screeched his grandmother her stiletto stabbing his shoulder making him start to bleed after she pulled it out about to ram into him again just as the co-pilot dragged her away. Before the co-pilot restrained her as he yelled for the pilot to land them and have medical help and police waiting for them.

"YOU BITCH!" Screamed his mother taking Masahiro in her arms. The co-pilot helped his mom take Masahiro to the cockpit for safety as his grandparents were told to stay back. Once they were safely inside the co-pilot retrieved stuff so that Masahiro's mom could stop the bleeding from the stiletto stab wound. Once she was kept the wound compressed the co-pilot went to help the pilot land. 15 minutes they landed at Mt. Fuji Shizuoka Airport where his grandparents were led away by police and he was taken to the hospital while his mother called each of her siblings telling them what happened.

.

* * *

O

Two hours later Masahiro lay in the hospital bed as his mother waited for her older brother to come with his lawyer. His ribs were bind, they didn't crack or break only bruised, his shoulder stitched and his arm in a sling. His face was swollen and a gauze patch covered the cut across his face. He really should call Kousuke and tell him what happened. But just as he worked up the nerve to do it the doctor came in followed by Masahiro's uncle and his lawyer.

"Setagawa- san[1], your son will be transferred to your local hospital when your ready just let us know when your all set." Informed the Doctor as Masahiro's mother nodded, and the doctor left the room.

"Masahiro, Megumi." Greeted his uncle as he hugged Masahiro mom.

"Oh, Chieko please tell me those demons won't be able to come near my son again." Pleaded his mother as his uncle looked to his lawyer who stepped forward.

"Setagawa- san, I read over the past incidents with your parents and along with this recent incident I believe you have a straight open and shut case for a restraining order and a class action lawsuit."

"I don't care about the money if I had to choose between the money or keeping them away from my son, my son wins." Stated his mother.

"You get both a restraining order and a estimated six hundred fifty million yen." Continued the lawyer.

"SIX HUNDRED FIFTY MILLION?![2]" Gaped the Setagawa trio.

.

* * *

O

After the initial shock had worn off and his mother and uncle discussed what the next steps were and what they needed from their other siblings. A good 9 hours had passed since the lawyer left and Masahiro and his mom arrived at the local hospital, as Masahiro was wheeled to his room. Kousuke was being confined to the house, enforced by Asaya's sister, after Masahiro's mom told him what happened, his mother volunteered to tell Kousuke which Masahiro gladly allowed. Kensuke had told the others and they were going to wait until they were cleared to visit. The only person meeting them at the hospital was Ooshiba-san as she was least likely to aggravate Masahiro's injuries. A knock at the door caused the mother and son to look up and see Ooshiba-san smiling at them.

"Oh, dear those do look bad. I'm kind of shocked when I learned what happened." Chirped Ooshiba-san bringing in some flowers. "Kou is in a fit over what happened I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't let Masahiro out of sight. I can't believe Kou kept you're a relationship a secret from me."

"Did you not know?" gaped Masahiro's mother.

"I suspected for a long time; it was only just confirmed to me." corrected Ooshiba-san.

"Well, the swelling has gone done so much so he looked much worse." Commented Masahiro's mother. "The doctor said that the cut on his face is minor. Masahiro thought once the gauze comes off his face then it might be better for Kousuke and the boys to visit."

"That makes sense, Oh I almost forgot Detective Houjou was wondering if you needed any police around your apartment." Ooshiba-san said.

"Tell him thanks we would appreciate it." Nodded Masahiro's mother.

.

* * *

O

A week had passed, and the gauze had come off yesterday, the doctor declaring that luckily the damage did not cause any scarring on his face. Today, was the day Kousuke could visit, which meant Kousuke was visiting and not leaving Masahiro's side. Masahiro was slightly nervous on how Kousuke would react but at the same time, Masahiro was missing Kousuke like crazy. He was now in a private room, his mother fought for it as she wanted her son and Kousuke to have privacy, though that wasn't the reason she told the nurse or doctor.

Detective Houjou and Ayaka had visited throughout the week, Houjou had mostly done it under the pretense that it was on police business mostly, unlike his wife, as she was given a forced week off from her job and thought it best to get to know Masahiro's mother rather than waste it on the couch. Ayaka and Houjou were both very helpful with distracting Masahiro's mom from breaking down. But they also helped with soothing Kousuke which helped in keeping him from storming the hospital. Now Kousuke was probably coming down the hall waiting at the reception doors for when visiting hours started. The door opened, confirming Masahiro's suspicions and looking up Masahiro saw a ragged looking Kousuke rushing to his side.

"Masahiro." Sighed Kousuke grabbing the younger males hand.

Masahiro knew that everything was going to be okay as long as he had Kousuke.

.

* * *

Please leave a review and don't forget to Follow and Favorite the story

* * *

[1] -san. The most common formal honorific is -san, and it translates (approximately) to "Mr.", "Miss", "Ms.", or "Mrs.".

[2] Is approximately 7 million U.S dollars


End file.
